


On the Road

by FairyNiamh



Category: Oomph!
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dero just needs to find the time to unwind and let out some pent up energies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> [Translated in Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6283016) by Starseed

Dero flopped onto the bed and groaned. He loved his life. Well, most of it. He could do away with the lack of free time. Time he needed to relieve his stress from being on the road.

With a sigh, he stood up and stripped off his clothes, letting them lay where the landed, as he headed to the shower. It was the only bit of free time he got while they were touring.

Once the water temperature was perfect, he stepped in and systematically cleaned himself. Letting the hot water relax his body and mind.

He smiled softly as he felt the familiar stirring between his legs. He raked his nails down his torso, just hard enough to welt, but not draw blood. The sharp sting adding to his arousal. Ignoring his turgid cock in favor of pinching and pulling on his nipples.

He hissed when his nipples became sensitive enough to make the cooling water hitting them just this side of uncomfortable. He finally succumbed to his desire, reaching down he slowly tugged on his balls before soaping up his hands and reaching down and behind his heavy sac. 

He groaned as his slippery index finger entered him with practiced ease. He pumped his finger in and out, willing his body to relax before slipping in his middle finger; before repeatedly brushing against his prostate. With his other hand, he held himself up in the shower.

Cursing at himself for not getting on his knees to begin with. Dero eases his fingers out, before getting on his knees and plunging his fingers back into his ass. He moaned loudly, as he finally took his cock in hand and stripped it; at the same pace, his fingers were plumbing his insides.

He bit his lip to keep from screaming as his orgasm finally ripped through his body. He laid back and let the water wash over him as he caught his breath. He needed to make mote to take a bit more personal time, while on the road.

~Fin~


End file.
